


Confessions are good for the soul

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions are not something that Ushiwaka has had much experience with. Really, he thinks they're just a bother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions are good for the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miracleboysatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/gifts).



> for KAT (aka [@tendouaf](http://tendouaf.tumblr.com/)) bc Kat is awesome and its fun to randomly make her smile.

Ushiwaka frowned down at the envelope in his hand. It was pale yellow, with dancing teddy bears in the corners and his name written in glittery purple ink. He’d found it in his locker early that afternoon, and he wasn’t quite sure what it was doing there.

Turning it over and over in his hands he sat on the short brick fence separating the walkway from the grassy knoll behind it. A loud whooping voice caught his attention. He’d know that voice anywhere. Satori. 

For some reason he could never quite fathom, the wild redhead always seemed to calm him. Satori was across the quad talking to Semi - make that hanging off of Semi’s neck, going on and on about something. Semi looked vaguely annoyed, and Reon - walking next to them - seemed vastly amused at whatever was taking place. 

It made Ushiwaka a bit unsettled for some reason. 

He stood and started toward them. Reon noticed first, giving him a low-key wave. Tendou stopped his talking and turned towards Ushwaka, huge grin splitting his face before he trotted over. “Hey! How’d the talk with the recruiter go?”

“Fine,” Ushiwaka said, calm again. They fell into step with each other, trailing after Semi and Reon as they walked toward the gym.

“When you didn’t come back to class, I wondered. It’ll be great tho. I can just see it - Miracle Boy Wakatoshi, representing Japan at the next olympics!” Tendou yelled out, jumping and punching into the air. 

“Maybe,” Ushiwaka said, lips quirking a bit. He still had the letter in his hands. It was distracting, and smelled to sweet. As they walked past a trash can he stopped, starting to throw it away.

“Hey!” Satori said. “What’s that?”

Ushiwaka shrugged. “It’s a confession, I think.”

“You can’t just throw that away! Think of the girl’s feelings, man! I bet she thinks she’s in love with you!”

Raising an eyebrow, Ushiwaka looked at Satori. “She can’t be in love with me. I don’t even know who she is.”

“Yeah, but still - man, you can’t just throw it away. You need to tell her in person.”

That seemed like an awful lot of work. Ushiwaka frowned at the idea of having to confront some crying girl. “Why would I do that?”

“Look, it’s just what you do. I’ve had a few of them myself. You just meet them someplace out of the way, tell them you appreciate their feelings but you can’t return them, and that’s that. It’s not a big deal.”

“I didn’t know you’d received confessions,” Ushiwaka said, not sure why that bothered him.

Satori shrugged, kicking the dirt and shoving his hands in his pants pockets. “Man, it wasn’t such a big deal.”

“You didn’t want to date any of them?”

“Ah,” Satori said, “Not really, no.”

“Why?”

“Because there’s someone I - hey, look, do you want to date this girl? Maybe she’s really cute, or funny. You don’t even know who she is, right?”

"I don't," Ushiwaka said.

"Are you sure?"

“I’m sure,” Ushiwaka said. Granted, the letter wasn’t too flashy, but it didn’t really matter. 

“Well then, just talk to her. Tell her - hell, I dunno. I tell em there’s someone else I’m interested in? But that might not work for you,” Satori said, scratching the back of his neck.

Brow furrowing, Ushiwaka asked, “Is there someone else you’re interested in?”

“Ah,” Satori said. “Well, possibly.”

Why didn’t he know about this? For some reason, the idea of Satori liking someone else bothered him very much. The strength of the emotion surprised him, as did his next actions. “Who?” he asked, staring down at the hand that had, of its own volition, shot forward to wrap around Satori’s upper arm.

“Ah,” Ushiwaka backed away and said, “I apologize. It is none of my business.”

Satori was looking at him in surprise, rubbing his upper arm. Then a grin split his face and he leaned forward, getting closer than normal as he winked and said, “I like miracles.”

What? Had he just -?

Ushiwaka stared dumbfounded as Satori turned away, looking back over his shoulder and waving. “Come on! We’re going to be late for practice!”

Mouth suddenly dry Ushiwaka slipped the letter into his bag and started after his best friend, turning things over in his mind. A few strides were all it took to catch up to Satori. 

“Miracles, huh?” Ushiwaka asked, glancing down at him and letting his hand swing just a bit away from his body as he walked.

“Yep,” Satori said, eyes wide as his gaze flit from Ushiwaka’s face to his hand.

“I have to say I am rather fond of them myself,” Ushiwaka said, wondering if the sparks he felt when the back of his hand brushed against Satori’s were only in his mind. Feelings he hadn’t even recognized started to align inside him, making sense for the very first time.

Perhaps confessions weren’t such a bad thing after all.

Satori laughed, grabbing his hand and swinging their arms as he started to sing, “I believe in miracles, where you from, you sexy thing, sexy thing you…”

Caught somewhere between feeling shocked, pleased, and bemused, Ushiwaka just shook his head and wondered just what he’d managed to get himself into.

But he let Satori keep his hand.


End file.
